Un amour remplacé
by like-the-liife
Summary: Hermione perd l'homme qu'elle aime : Ron Weasley lors de la bataille finale, mais une autre personne viendra prendre place dans son coeur, mais qui ? [ HGxDM ] Première OS


**Voilà, c'est ma première One-Shot. Désolé si c'est trop court ' **

C'était dans une plaine sombre qu'avait eu lieu la bataille finale, celle d'Harry contre Voldemort, le combat où le seul qui survivrait gagnerai. Le bien triomphe du mal ? Dans ce cas, oui, il a triomphé largement, mais laissant de nombreuses vies disparaître, des vies pleines d'espoir pour leur futur. Hermione Granger ne voyait plus le futur, malgré qu'elle soit encore vivante. Cette dernière était écroulé au sol, pleurant au dessus du corps de Ronald Weasley qui était mort au combat. Le futur de la Gryffondor était cette personne, elle se voyait avec lui, elle se voyait lui faire le petit déjeuner pour lui chaque matin, elle se voyait l'aimer en sa compagnie... mais là elle voyait plus rien, la seul chose qu'il lui venait en tête s'était un avenir seul, devenant une Trelawney vieille et moche.

Elle se leva avec beaucoup de mal, en retenant encore ses larmes. Ce qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de Ron ! Ce dernier s'était jeter devant elle alors que Lucius Malefoy lui lançait un Avada Kedavra, le pire des sortilèges impardonnables. Elle avait encore en mémoire ce momant, le corps de inerte Ron qui tombait au sol... puis le mangemort qui fut tuer par son propre fils : Drago Malefoy, qui faisait partit de l'ordre depuis quelques mois.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Harry et Ginny qui s'enlaçaient. Elle eut une pointe de jalousie en pensant qu'elle n'avait plus l'homme qu'elle aimé auprès d'elle, mais elle retint ses larmes, pensant qu'elle avait suffisamment pleurer... Elle vit aussi Drago Malefoy qui était seul, assis contre un arbre. Son regard habituellement froid ne l'était plus du tout, en cet instant, son regard était vide, avec une pointe de tristesse. Hermione s'approcha de Drago, pensant qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferais aucun mal.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Hermione

-Oh, lança Drago, légèrement surpris, va-y, tu peux... »

Hermione s'assit près de lui, puis le regarda.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père... confia Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

-Ne le sois pas, il a faillit te tuer... lui répondit Drago

-Oui, mais c'est quand même ton père, non ?

-Il était mon père, oui, mais il assumer pas son rôle, c'était un très mauvais père, la seule chose qu'il faisait bien, c'était de tuer des vies et être le toutou de Voldemort...

-Alors pourquoi as-tu de la tristesse dans tes yeux ? demanda Hermione, curieuse

-La personne que j'aime est triste...» lança Drago en baissant la tête

Hermione retint ses larmes en pensant que son sort était pire, la personne que Mione aimait n'était plus de ce monde... Drago, sentant qu'elle voulait changer de sujet, lança :

« Mais bon, maintenant Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde, et ce pour toujours...

-Oui, c'est déjà ca... »répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel une pluie commença à tomber.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer si on veut pas être tremper ! S'exclama Hermione tout en se levant. Tu viens ? Demanda la Gryffondor en tendant une main à Drago.

-Ouais. Répondit-il en prenant la main de la rouge et or pour s'aider à se lever.

Tout les deux, suivit Harry, Ginny et les autres survivants, se dirigèrent vers Poudlard.

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que la bataille finale était fini. Harry, Ginny et Drago avait aider Hermione à se sentir mieux. La Gryffondor avait à présent oublier son amour pour Ron, mais elle n'oublirait pas la personne en elle-même. Elle se surpris même a aimer une autre personne. Harry et Drago était devenu ami, bien qu'ils aient des avis différants sur certaines choses, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Hermione et Ginny s'était encore plus rapprocher, et elles étaient devenu inséparables, pour le grand malheur d'Harry qui disait à Ginny que c'était lui son petit ami, ce qui faisait rire la rousse.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, la Rouge et Or partit à la tour d'astronomie, où elle y trouva Drago.

« Tiens, Drago, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je te retourne la question ! Lui répondit le Serpentard en souriant.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir...alors je viens ici.

-Miss Granger ne trouve pas le sommeil ?

-Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire, et toi, que fais-tu là ?

-Je regarde les étoiles... »

Hermione lui sourit encore une fois.

« C'est fou comme je me sents bien en sa compagnie... »pensa Hermione

« Hermione ? Commença Drago

-Oui ?

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que j'étais triste car la personne que j'aime l'était aussi ? Continua le Serpentard

-Oui je m'en souviens. Répondit la Rouge et Or

Eh ben...cette personne...c'était toi. »

Hermione rougit en entendant cette déclaration.

« Je crois bien que c'est réciproque Drago ! » s'empressa de dire Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago se tourna vers elle et Hermione se blottit dans ses bras.

La seule chose qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est que toutes les maisons, c'est à dire Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, de Poudlard, en voyant ce couple, se sous rassemblés sous le grand bonheur de la directrice : Minerva McGonagall.

**FIN **

_Vous en pensez quoi ?_


End file.
